Family Matters
by joriholic73
Summary: The PPG have grown up and started familys. Blossom and Bubbles have three kids and Buttercup and Robyn have one. But one of these kids isn't super powered like their parents. What happens when they begin having feelings for their cousin and begins developing a 'different' kind of power. Story better then summary. Contains lesbianism and incest. Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this mainly centers around four of my OCs 2 of whom will become a couple later on. Which ones? Well that dear reader is for me to know and you to find out. The parent parings are Bubbles XBlossom and ButtercupXRobyn. I based this partially from a series of dreams I had recently.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. If I owned PPG then it would've been a very different show.**

_No POV_

The hospital is a buzz as two famous women are rushed to the maternity ward.

"Come on Bubbles we're almost there." Blossom said to her blue eyed wife.

"Come on Buttercup just a little longer." Robyn said to her green eyed spouse.

"Push ma'am push."

"Come on Bubbles." She is only met with screams.

"Push Buttercup push." She gets the same response.

"It's a boy."

"It's a girl."

_To Be Continued…_

**And so two children are born. One inheriting their mothers powers and the other not. Which one? To find out tune in next time. Same Puff-Time Same Puff-Channel.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to keep this short. I wrote this the same night as the last one. I love time jumps and flashbacks but will do what I can to keep them small and to a minimum over the course of this story but I make no promises. Old habits die hard as they say. There are four kids in this story. BubblesXBlossom; Eldest: Becky (basically looks like fusion fall blossom) Middle: Tim (About 5'9 brown short hair, thin semi-muscular frame) Youngest: Britney (fusion fall bubbles). ButtercupXRobyn; Only: Blair (fusion fall buttercup but with a white streak like Rouges).**

**String of **. . . . . . . . . . . . . = POV switch

**String of **XXXXXXXXXX= No POV

**Disclaimer: If I owned PPG it would get taken off the air.**

_No POV_

_4 years later_

"What's the matter sissy? Not gonna fight me?" Duke Mitchelson taunts Blair as he and his friends push her to the ground.

"Hey leave her alone."

"Stay out of this. She can't beat us with super powers. What chance do you have without them.?"

"She could kick your butts if she wanted to but she'd get in trouble for using her powers. I can kick your butts too but I don't like fighting stupid people." He says matter of factley. A collective OOOOOOOOO is heard across the play ground. At hearing this Duke charges being easily tripped and beaten. His cohorts follow suit.

"Thanks." Blair says as Tim helps her up. "Why do you always do that? Now Aunt Bubbles and Aunt Blossom will be mad at you." He just smiles at her.

"I don't care. They deserved it." He looks at them with a look of satisfaction "And if you get in trouble again then no family vacation."

"Not them, I mean why do you always come and save me?" He looks away shyly for a moment before answering.

"Because I want to. I'll always protect you."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." They hug and walk hand in hand towards the school.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Several Hours Later_

"I understand. Yes I'll talk to him now. Thank you for calling Ms. Keene. Timothy Bastion Utonium for what reason did you beat up Duke Mitchelson and his friends today?"

"They were hurting Blair." I say quietly

"Blair can take care of herself."

"NO SHE CAN'T!" I scream at her. I never scream at anyone.

"What do you mean she can't?"

"If she fights back then Aunt Buttercup punishes her and she shouldn't be punished for defending herself." She looks at me shocked.

"You're right she shouldn't but it isn't your fight it's hers."

"They hurt my cousin. They made it my fight." She looks at me caringley.

"You have a kind heart sweetie. You get that from momma. But please baby let Blair fight her own battles."

"I can't."

"And why can't you?"

"I promised I'd protect her forever and ever and you told me never break a promise."

"I did say that didn't I. Alright I'll talk with Aunt Buttercup. You go play with your sisters.

"Okay." I will protect her. Forever ad ever.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know it's kinda awkwardly worded but it was kinda hard for me to tone down my vocabulary to toddler level. But I did my best and he's a genius anyway they just don't know it yet. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify Bubbles and Blossoms kids call Blossom mom and Bubbles momma. Thx to chocogirl20 for your review. This is where the story really starts moving.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the samich in my hand.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .= POV switch**

**XXXXXXXXXX= No POV**

_Blair's POV_

_10 years later_

"Duke why do you even try? You've been trying to provoke me since pre-school and it always ends with you and your friends getting your asses kicked."

"Normally yes but I know for a fact that he's out sick today. You're all alone."

"Oh really is that so?" The look of shock on their faces is priceless as they turn around and see him. My cousin Tim. My knight in shining armor. The guy I…love. I know it's weird. We're COUSINS but I just can't help it. We've always been close. Sure he and his sisters are close but it's different for us. The four of us have a psychic link just like mom does with Aunt Blossom and Aunt Bubbles. But somehow ours is just stronger than his to his sisters. We always know what the other is feeling. We're in perfect sync. I watch as Duke and his crew go off running.

"You never cease to amaze me." He looks away slyly.

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Alright braggy I'll see you at home."

"See you later." And he disappears. Thank god for holographic projectors.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe that worked."

"You can't believe what worked?" Crap I forgot I left my door open. As I turn I see my Aunt Robyn with a bowl of soup.

"Oh hey Aunt Robyn, I was just admiring my work." She follows my eyes to the screen which shows Duke and company running with their figurative tails between their legs.

"You've been torturing those boys since you were four years old. What'd you do this time?" Aunt Robyn is the only one who truly understands me. Momma doesn't understand all my tech talk, Mom understands it but doesn't understand why I use it the way I do, and Aunt Buttercup understands and adores the way I use it but doesn't understand how it works. Aunt Robyn understands both.

"Simple, I knew they would mess with Blair in my absence and I gave her a holo-projector so it would seem like I was there and make them shit their pants in fear." I say giving her a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money (which creeps everyone else out when I do it).

"You know Blossoms gonna freak right?"

"Of course but like I told her the first time, they messed with Blair and made it my fight. I promised I'd protect her and I will."

"I always wondered why you made that promise." That caught me of guard.

"Blair is important to me. She's my best friend, my faithful companion, my-"

"Love?" Damn she knows.

"Um…... Am I that obvious?" She smirks,

"Don't worry it's only when you're in the same room as her. The way you look at her with a look of longing, and talk to her with a slight stutter." Shit "Though it's mainly because you get seriously hurt for her on a bi-daily basis anyone who does that for someone is either extremely stupid or head over heels in love and we both know you're probably the smartest person on the damn planet."

"It's true, both that I am a genius and head over heels. But we can't be together."

"What? Why not?"

"Her job. She wouldn't want to if she's-"

"Called off to save the city during romantic moments?"

"Yes how did you-"

"Know what you were thinking? It's that look of sadness in your eyes. I'm a psychologist remember. I used to have it all the time before I asked Buttercup out. I had the same idea you did but I did it anyway and I think you know how that turned out."

"Valid point. Are you gonna keep-"

"Finishing your sentences? Yes."

"Fine but still, she wouldn't have time for a human like me. All I'd be is a potential target and distraction." She seems dumbfounded by my answer.

"Are you kidding me? You think she cares? Remember I'm human and Buttercup had time for me. Sure you're a target but you more powerful than you know. You may not be super strong or super fast or invulnerable but you're smart and that's the greatest power of them all."

"Thanks Aunt Robyn." We hug and then mom walks in.

"Timmy sweetie are you awake? Oh Robyn I didn't know you were home."

"All my clients cancelled for some reason and Bubbles asked me to evaluate Tim so I came home. Expect the weekly call from Princess."

"Damn it Tim. One of these days she's gonna give Duke and his friends just like she used to wear and you'll be sorry."

"It'd be interesting to see peoples reactions to the self proclaimed king of the school yard and his pack in yellow sundresses and I can out tech them any day." She throws her hand up in surrender.

"Fine let them hospitalize you I give up." She leaves while Aunt Robyn and I high five.

"You should know she looks at you the same way." What?

"What do you mean?"

"Come on you don't see it? How could she not be in love with you? A dashing young man who comes to her rescue and she dreams one day will take her in his arms and tell her he loves her. In case you're wondering, she drempt that and Britney caught wind of it through the psychic thing but didn't understand what was happening." Holy Shit!

"Well… I've got a lot to think about."

"Yes. Yes you do. Okay eat your soup and I'll send her down to talk to you when she gets home." I nearly choke on a spoonful of soup.

"What why?"

"So you can tell her. You do want to tell her don't you?"

"No time like the present right?" She just smiles and ascends the stairs.

_To Be Continued…_

**To clarify, the Professor lives in an old folks home and Tim basically set up shop in his lab. Bubbles and Blossom share their old room while Buttercup and Robyn took the Professors. The girls have their own room. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I usually clarify at the end but I thought I'd switch it up a little. Blair calls Buttercup momma and Robyn mom. I know it seems like it should really be the other way around (at least it does to me) but I'm unconventional (which really doesn't need to be said considering this involves lesbianism incest and two girls having kids by way of what I'm just gonna call magic).**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

String of . . . . . . . . . . . . . .= POV switch

String of XXXXXXXXXXXX= No POV

_Blair's POV_

For some reason Becky and Britney decided to walk home with me.

"Hey Blair why did Duke run today? Tim's sick." Said my naive blonde cousin.

"Thus is why." I say showing her the projector.

"What is it?" Asks my over curious redheaded cousin.

"It's a holo-projector connected to your dear brothers computer. Made it seem like he was there when he's still sick in his lab making weapons of mass destruction out of cleaning supplies."

"WHAT?" Poor innocent little Britney

"She's kidding Brit."

"Who said I was kidding? If he isn't sick then I'm the only one he lets down there for more than five minutes at a time. Hell I've slept down there." Shit said to much.

"You've slept down there? When?"

"Every time I leave at night."

"That's at least twice a week. You two haven't …. You know." She hits her fists together.

"WHAT NO! Even though I want to." I say that last part quietly.

"Becky what are you two talking about? What does Blair want to do?" Damn super hearing.

"Nothing Brit. It's nothing." We walk the rest of the way home in awkward silence. I'm surprised by what I hear when I get there.

"Hi girls. Blair Tim said he needs to talk to you. Alone." And she just walks inside. What the hell? I go in put my bag down and descend the stairs into his lair. I see him hunched over his work bench deeply focused on his newest technological breakthrough.

"Hey. Mom said you wanted to talk to me." He looks up and takes off his goggles.

"Yeah uh you may wanna sit." What is going on.

"Okay. What's up?" I sit.

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this. I've had these feelings for you. Feelings that aren't exactly…conventional." Is he saying "Blair I love you, no I'm…IN love with you." Oh my god.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." I'm crying tears of joy. "I've been in love with you ever since that day back in pre-school." I can't help but look shyly at the floor.

"There's something I've wanted to do for so long." He comes up and puts his hand on my waist pulling me closer. I insctinctivley wrap mine around his neck and we kiss. There are no words to describe what I felt at that moment. Years if pent up feelings expressed in a matter of seconds. We stay like that for what feels like hours before separating.

"That felt…amazing."

"Yeah." We lean in again but are interrupted as Aunt Blossom calls down the stairs.

"Tim Blair time for dinner." She turns and leaves without seeing us.

"Good thing your work bench is under the stairs." We go up hand in hand getting weird looks from Becky and Britney as go. Becky because she knows why, and Britney because she doesn't. For some reason mom just looks at me knowingly. Just as we're all sitting down the phone rings. Aunt Blossom gets up.

"I'll get it. I already know who it is." She gets up. "Hello Princess. No that's not possible." Screaming from the phone. "It's not possible because my son stayed home from school today." More screaming "He hasn't left his room all day. He's put in every possible security measure and then some to prevent theft of his work. That room is more secure than Fort Knocks. Goodbye." She looks at him with daggers. The term if looks could kill comes to mind. "How did you do it? Your door takes fifteen seconds to open, is extremely loud, and the only person who can get in is you." He smirks.

"Actually I have a series of emeregency access tunnels that go everywhere in the city, my lab is lined with lead so even your x-ray vision couldn't see through it as well as adamantium vibranium alloy so it is 100 percent indestructible, and the tunnel entrance in my lab as well as the entry points in the city open silently. Had I not left my door open I could've been anywhere in the city without you knowing. There's also a retinal scanner on the outside that allows Blair access too."

"Why does Blair get to come and go as she pleases? I can't and I'm your sister."

"Simple Becks-"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Fine. Simply _Becky_, she didn't try to steal my battle armor for the science fair." This is news to me.

"Well I gues little miss goody two-shoes isn't so squeaky clean after all." She blushes. And Aunt Blossom get back in.

"Where did you find time to build a tunnel system?"

"I didn't. I used nanites. They finished the tunnels while I focused the rest of my work. I initially made it incase of alien invasion but saw personal uses for it."

"The how did Duke see you at school today?" She doesn't quit. I can't help but crack up.

"Show her." I pull the projector from my pocket and hand it to her.

"And what prey-tell is this?"

"It's a holo-projector I built last night after I started feeling sick. I didn't want to leave Blair to be cornered by Duke with no escape plan." She seems to relax.

"Well I suppose I can't punish you since technically you didn't do anything. This time at least." That's when I start sneezing uncontrollably. "Oh don't tell me you got her sick. How the hell did that even happen? You were down there for what five minutes?" He gives me a smirk which I gladly return. We all finally eat, he and I throwing each other glances across the table while everyone is completely oblivious thinking it's nothing more than one of our usual telepathic conversations. But our minds are silent, content with the knowledge of each others mutual affection. After dinner mom takes me to my room to take my temperature.

"Yep you're sick alright. Soooooooooo how was the kiss?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I've known you two had the hots for each other for years. Who do you think talked him into admitting his feelings?" She always has been the more observant one. Just as I'm about to tell her the phone rings. Not the normal phone. The one that looks like a baby toy. I always wondered why no one ever changed it.

"Sorry mom duty calls. I'll tell you about it later." I fly out the window followed by my cousins. We took over protecting Townsville when I was in first grade and have been doing it ever since. As we near the town square we see a giant monkey wearing big metal gloves.

"It is I Rocko Socko. I have returned to take back what is rightfully mine. The city of Townsville."

"What the hell. Becky you got any idea on who this guy is?" She pulls a tablet from her pocket.

"File Number 275

Designation: Rocko Socko

Species: Gorilla

Paraphenallia: Metal Gauntlets

History: One of several hundred monkeys mutated with Chemical X by Mojo Jojo during his first attempt to sieze Townsville. One of the first to rise against Mojo (while also stealing one of his outfits) and become his own master. Like all the others he was beaten by the original PowerPuff Girls upon their return from their self appointed exile.

Notes: First bad guy Buttercup ever punched."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Where do you think?"

"He never ceases to amaze me." I decide to follow my mothers lead and take the first punch. He goes flying into a nearby wall.

"Well not only did you throw the first punch but you slammed him into the exact same wall in the same position." She shows me a picture. Always so detailed. He has way to much time on his hands. I'll have to fix that. We all decide to see who else is on this thing. We don't notice Rocko slide off the wall and get back up. He charges at us so fast we don't have time to move and just close our eyes waiting for the impact. It never comes. As we open our eyes we see Rocko unconscious and pinned to the ground by some kind of spikes. We follow the trajectory and find a ninja looking guy on a nearby rooftop.

"Always be sure the enemy is defeated before letting your guard down. That's the kind of sloppiness that gets people killed."

"Thanks mister. I'm Britney, what's your name?" I shoot her daggers. She doesn't see.

"Shut it Brit. This guys seems like bad news." He leaps off the roof and lands a foot in front of us and steps toward her.

"You may call me Spyke. I have come to help your city." I'm furious but decide not to yell at him.

"Our city doesn't need anymore help. It has us." He steps towards me.

"You deal with street crime, giant monster, and showoffish villains who couldn't fight their way out of a card board box. I deal with the unseen danger. Drug trade, smuggling, mob crime. The things your citizens don't see simply because they don't want to. Your city needs me more than you know. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." He steps back and pulls something from his belt. "To Action!" He throws it down causing a cloud of smoke. He was gone and Becky started barking orders.

"Brit strafe the skies. Blair take some of those spikes for Tim to analyze. I'll search the streets. We'll meet back home in ten." As I pick them up I check to see if Rocko's down. It may have been advise from a creepy ninja but good advise either way. As soon as I'm done I head straight to the lab. I press the hidden button that makes the scanner comes out but it doesn't work. I try again with the same result. I try the intercom.

"Tim the scanners not working. Buzz me in."

"No can do babe. Radiation leak put my emergency measures into place. The door won' open until it's contained." Normally I'd be swooning because he called me babe but the words radiation leak put me into protection mode.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just dropped some old lasers and exposed their cores. Nothing lethal just gold kryptonite. I'm human so I'm not effected. Not sure about what'd happen to you though. I found a lead box I just need to find the lid. Shouldn't take me more than five minutes. What do you need?"

"Becky told me to bring back some of these spikes that a ninja fired at us."

"A ninja? Are you hurt?" He sounds worried.

"No. Why do you sound so scared?"

"Sorry I just don't like the ideas of my girl getting hurt." His girl?

"Y-you just called me your girl."

"Yeah. Are you not cool with that? Cause if you're not I'll stop."

"No it's okay I just didn't expect it. I'll come back in ten with these spikes."

"Okay. See you then" As I walk away there's only one thing on my mind. I'm his girl. HIS GIRL.

Forever and ever.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know it's pretty long. It took me three days to write this. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know why but I just can't stop writing this. I've been working on this story nonstop for days. I'll say now that this is a universe where pretty much all universes converge. I crossover and reference to a lot of stuff. Mainly to Marvel and DC but other stuff will come in later.**

**String of **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . = POV Switch

**String of **XXXXXXXXXXXXX= No POV

**Disclaimer: These make me sad and remind me of my ownership of nothing.**

_Spyke's POV_

I have been fighting this evil for weeks now. The PowerPuffs are good but detectives they are not. Especially when I've got someone on the inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Blair the leaks aren't a problem. I'm fine."

"Fine fine it's just… I love you. I don't want to lose you." Her look of worry breaks my heart. I grab her by her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"Blair there is one thing you can always be sure of. I love you and there is nothing you or anyone else can ever do or say that will change that. I'll be with you forever." She looks at me with a puppy dog pout.

"Fowevew and evew?" I can't help but smile.

"Forever and ever." We kiss and it quickly turns into a heated make out session. I don't even hear the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Tim are you done analyzing those spike samp… WHAT THE FUCK?" We jump apart and I go flying into a wall.

"Ow. What the hell Becky?" Blair is frozen in fear.

"You two were making out and you're cousins and I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEING QUESTIONED? I say again what the fuck?" I get up and step forward.

"Simple Becky though I assumed you'd have figured it out by now. Blair and I are together. We're dating." Blair comes up and clings to me nervously while I stroke her hair. She seems to relax a bit. Becky just stares at us when suddenly the chemical analysis dings in completion. I release Blair and read the results. "This is weird. It says these things are human bone. How is that possible?" Blair looks at me full of fear.

"Tim where could he get them?" Her voice is shaking. I usually expect that from Brit but not her. That is a bad sign.

"I don't know. Either we've got some sick grave robbing sicko on the loose. Or something much worse. Becky go and dig up what you can on recent grave robbings in the tri-state area. I'll see what I can find about these spikes." She nods and leaves totally forgetting what she just saw. "Now where were we?" She pushes me away.

"No way lover boy. You have a sicko to track down."

"Fine but there was something else I wanted to talk to you about first. If we're together I figure we should go on a proper date. We hang out downtown together all the time so no one would suspect."

"Sure that sounds great. When?"

"Saturday, be ready by seven."

"Where will we go?"

"I'll surprise you."

"But wait, today's Saturday and it's 6:30."

"I'm know. I've been planning this for weeks."

"Are you always-"

"A step ahead? Yes. Yes I am."

"KK see you at seven." She exits radiating excitement and happiness. Tonight is gonna be good.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank god for super speed. I managed to shower and change in five minutes giving me plenty of time for make-up. I end up with bright green lipstick and light black eye shadow. Five minutes before we're supposed to go I start questioning me outfit. It's just a mild length green dress with a black belt and black open toe heels. I go back and forth. Is it too plain and simple? But he likes simple. Is he expecting more?

"He really won't care you know." Becky showed up out of nowhere.

"How do you know?" She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"I know because he loves you. You could go in cargo pants and a sweatshirt and he wouldn't care as long as he gets to spend time with you. Besides you look perfect. He likes simple."

"I know it's just… I really want it to go right."

"I know. He does too. But we both know the world could blow up and you two would see it as nothing more than a light rain." I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Becky but I'm surprised you're okay with this."

"Really? My parents are siblings and both girls. Your relationship's a lot closer to conventional than theirs and besides who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

We hug and I go down to meet Tim at his room. Tonight is gonna be great.

_To Be Continued…_

**The next chapter will go more into the Spyke stuff. As will the 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be a little more into the Spyke stuff so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I had the rights to PPG but the Brain Sucker got me and I forgot where I put them.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . = POV Switch**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX = No POV**

_Blair's POV_

_The Next Day_

The next day I was dragged to the mall by my cousins and best girl friend Czarina Morebucks.

"Blair where were you last night? I tried calling you but your phone was off. You never turn it off." I forgot she wanted me to come and help plan her birthday party she's having next week.

"She had a date last night." Becky feels the need to chime in

"Oh my god your first date. Who was it with? Was it anyone I know?" Damn it Becky.

"Yeah you know him but I can't tell you who he is for personal reasons." She looks quizzical for a minute before going back to excited.

"Fine miss cryptic how'd it go? I want details." I swear she changes moods as fast as a hamster on crack.

"It went great. We went to a movie. I forget which one though. We weren't really watching it." Becky freaks in 3. 2. 1.

"Oh my god, in public? But what if people saw?" That's when I notice Britney. She's been staring at Czarina since she came to the house. She has a huge crush on her but won't act on it. Sadly she has no chance since Zari is in love with Becky. I have no idea why since Becky is a grammer nazi and one of the most anal people on the planet both of which Zari hates in people. But I suppose opposites attract. Suddenly the clothing store down the corridor explodes. Britney and Becky instinctively shield Zari while I protect civilians from flying and falling rubble. I see a bunch of guys with guns run out of the smoke firing into the store. The store seems totally undamaged. One of them is disarmed by a spike in his wrist. The others follow. Spyke steps out without a scratch on him and grabs who I assume is the leader.

"I know the store is insured and I cleared it out before I went in. Now just tell me who your boss is and I'll let you go." The guy spits on him. "One last time. Who. Is. He." I'm just watching this and a chill runs up my spine. He reels back his fist and spikes unsheathe themselves from his knuckles. The guy freaks.

"PUSHERMAN. It's the PusherMan. You can get to him through a contact in the park. He'll say smoke, smoke, broken windows. Tell him you want something more powerful and you're in. His bodyguard Bo will attack if the weapon alarm goes off. It can detect magic. Not sure about those." He looks at the spikes. "He wears knockoffs of these things called Fistigons. They give him super strength." Spyke knocks him out with a headbutt and drops him. He approaches me.

"Thanks for the help. I couldn't get past those guns to helps civilians." Is he shitting me?

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I told you. I'm cleaning up the city. This place was a front for drug trade. I needed a name so it seemed like an easy target. As it turns out they work for a small timer named PusherMan."

"You know who he is?"

"His names crossed my desk more than once. If I take him down I might find some more leads." This guy knows what he's doing.

"Are you hurt?"

"They didn't even touch me." He walks over to a corner and does something. Suddenly the image of the store as it should be disappears revealing the damage. He walks back and hands me a card. "If you need help or find any useful information call this number." He throws down a bomb just like before and disappears. I go over to the corner he was in and what do I find? A holo-projector. Tim's holo-projector.

_To Be Continued…_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Ah plot twists how I love you so. Don't worry as I said I'll get more into the Spyke plot line in a couple chapters or so. If you were wondering yes Czarina is Princess' kid and Duke's sister. She basically looks like a teenage Princess with straight hair and no freckles. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am writing these things really fast. The only problem is the inspiration doesn't last. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . = POV Switch**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX = No POV**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I would do so much messed up stuff.**

_Blair's POV_

I'm home before the others even realise I'm gone. As I reach his door I hesitate. If this means what I think it means then what do I do? How can he be trusted? I put my hand on the scanner and it opens. I grab him and slam him into the wall before he can react.

"Babe what the hell?"

"Why did you betray us?"

"What?"

"Why did you betray us t Spyke?"

"What do you mean?" I hold up the projector.

"I found this at the store he was just at. It your projector."

"That's not… Oh now I see." What the hell?

"What do you mean by that?"

"How do you think I afford my equiptment?"

"What? You sell your tech to our ENEMIES?"

"First no and second I'm a contractor. Companies and organizations pay me to design new tech. As long as get the patent and they license the stuff from me I give it to them."

"What companies and organizations?"

"The good guys. Wayne Tech, Stark International, X Corp. Warthington Industries, Queen Industries, Freedom Foundation, Etcetera."

"Then how did he get it?"

"Probabley bought or stole it from one of my clients." I put him down. I can't bare to look at him. I really thought HE would betray us like that? Betray me like that? How could I think he was capable of it?

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What?" He forgives me?

"You weren't thinking straight."

"I assaulted you and accused you of being one of the bad guys. How can you even look at me? How can you forgive me?"

"In an adrenal rage I'd have done the same thing too. Besides what did I tell you yesterday?" I stay silent "No matter what you or anyone else does or says I will always love you." I start sobbing. He takes me in his arms and strokes my hair. "Shhhhhh Shhhhhh it's okay." We stay like that for what feels like hours.

"So we're okay?"

"Always. I will always be yours and yours alone."

"And I'm yours." We kiss and fall asleep right there on the floor in each other's arms.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know this chapter and the last one were really short but the next one should be a little longer. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last chapter was really short but it was only there to establish unease and add a little drama. This chapter will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Blair, Tim, Becky, Britney, Duke, and Czarina.**

**String of **. . . . . . . . . . . . . **= POV Switch**

**String of XXXXXXXXXXX = No POV**

'This means telepathy.'

_Tim's POV_

As I wake up I'm pleased to find Blair cuddling up against me. If only I could wake up like this every morning. One day. I feel Blair begin to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." She doesn't open her eyes but she smiles.

"Do we have to get up? I'm comfortable."

"Well I don't because I'm sick. You however got better in less than eight hours. Then again it's only five and you contract it near immediately so-" I'm interrupted by her pulling me into a furious kiss. After several minutes she pulls away.

"That gets better and better every time." She begins sneezing rapidly. "Well looks like I'm staying home today." She lays back down. We don't speak for the next hour. We just lay there enjoying each others company. That is until Britney comes down to get Blair for school.

"Blair come on it's time for school." Our response is a volley of sneezes. She goes back up the stairs. "Mom Blair's sick again."

"Again? What is wrong with her? Why doesn't she stay away from the one making her sick?" Aunt Robyn cackles. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I'll put a stop to this.

"You know we can hear you right?"

"I thought your lab was sound proof?"

"Yeah when the door's closed."

"Fine I'm calling the school now." Once Becky and Britney leave we start making out. That is until Aunt Robyn comes down.

"Ah young love." Blair freaks out.

"Oh uh hey mom we were just uh we were-"

"Blair I already told you I know. I'm the reason you two are together remember?"

"Sorry it's just after Becky found out-" WHAT?

"Becky knows? Why didn't you tell me? I would've shut down the alarm system if I'd known."

"What do you mean alarm system?"

"I set up camera's that tell me when anyone but us is within ten feet of the lab to make sure no one walked in on us. It isn't done yet but Becky was the only real threat. Had I known she was fine with us it wouldn't be necessary."

"You are extremely paranoid."

"She's tried to steal my work since I was seven. My paranoia isn't unwarranted."

"Okay I'll give you that one."

"Awww you two are like an old married couple."

"Not yet mom but one day." She looks into my eyes. I take her hand.

"Without a doubt. I already planned out how to propose."

"Seriously?"

"Why so surprised? You know I always plan ahead."

"Still, I didn't even know if you wanted to get married. I mean I'm not exactly wife or mom material." She looks away.

"Are you kidding? You're the only person I'd ever want to marry. Your smart, strong, funny, and you never back down. You're perfect in every way, and on the mom thing. If anyone can handle it you can. Besides I'll be right there with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss again.

"Still keeps getting better." Aunt Robyn stands up.

"Well, Blair I'll go wake up your mother so she can go to work and calm down Blossom before she blows a gasket, You two resume what you were doing before I interrupted." She leaves.

"Well that was informative." She doesn't speak "Blair are you okay?" She looks up at me.

"You said I'm perfect."

"Yeah and?"

"I'm far from perfect. I'm brash, I have anger problems, I've got tiny boobs and my butt's flat."

"It's not brash if you can back it up which you most certainly do, Your anger's sexy, your boobs aren't tiny, and your butt." I reach around and grab her ass. She gasps. "Is definitely not flat."

"Well I guess the first three are true but it is flat."

"Seriously? Have you seen your ass? You've got a bubble butt, and a very attractive one at that." I squeeze and she gasps again. "Well it looks like I found your weak spot."

"And what will you do with that knowledge?"

"Well you know me. I find a weakness and." I squeeze as hard as I can. She moans loudly. "I exploit it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Several Hours Later_

For most of the day we just layed in each other's arms. We must've fallen asleep because neither of us noticed anyone come down.

"Aw they're so cute together." Obviously Britney.

"It's like they're little again." Gotta be Aunt Bubbles.

"Bubbles they're fourteen. They shouldn't still be sleeping in the same bed." Aunt Blossom

"You're one to talk Blossom. You and Bubbles have shared a bed all your lives even when you weren't together." Momma angry as ever. Followed by mom and Becky snickering behind her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They say in unison. I'm about to whisper to Tim hoping they won't notice but he speaks to me telepathically.

'They know we can hear them right?'

'Probably not but we can show them.'

'Are you pondering what I'm pondering?'

'I believe I am, on three. One, two, THREE.' He hits a button on the wall and bolas instantly fly out ensnaring them all. We both get up and stand over them. "And that's for waking us up." He goes over to the wall and hit's the release button. Aunt Blossom speaks first.

"Two questions, One what was that and two why were you two sleeping together?"

"One it's a security measure and two she passed out in here last night and got sick so we figured why move."

"You two are too old to be sleeping together."

"You and momma did when you were our age."

"Yes but we were dating. You two aren't." If only she knew.

'I know right.'

'How did you-'

'You were thinking out loud again. You really should work on that if you wanna keep your thoughts private.'

'What am I thinking now?'

'That you're not sure what to do. Do we tell them or do we stay quiet?'

'No time like the present right?'

'Right.' I don't move.

"Blair I said …. Wait a minute. You are aren't you?" Before he can speak mom buts in.

"Blossom I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. You really couldn't see it?"

"I have three kids to pay attention to. Some things slip through. What's your excuse?"

"I've known they've been in love for years they just didn't tell each other. They probably never would've if I hadn't talked them into it a few days ago." Becky butts in.

"I knew too I just stayed quiet." Then Aunt Bubbles takes Aunt Blossoms hand.

"I think it's great. They're perfect for each other. Besides Blossom we can't really be mad at them. Just look at us."

"You're right Bubbles. You always are. Everyone they're sick. We should let them rest." Everyone but momma ascends the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute. I wanna talk to them." She sits and gives us a stern look. "Just answer me one question. Have you two had sex?" We shake our heads no. "Do you plan on it?" Tim speaks.

"Well eventually sure. But not for a few years atleast."

"Do you plan on getting married?" She's asking me this time.

"Yes we love each other. We're going to be together forever."

"Good I'll leave you two alone then." She begins to ascend the stairs. "But Tim I want you to know, if you hurt her in any way I will rip your intestines out." He's totally un-phased.

"And I want you to know that if I ever do then I want you to do worse than that. I would never hurt her unless it was to keep her safe." She nods and leaves. "Well what was to be a day of lazing around doing nothing certainly was… eventful."

"Yes. Yes it was." He sits.

"Tell me, are you still pondering what I'm pondering?" I crawl across the bed to him.

"I think I am." I pounce.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I have three more chapters written and will post them soon.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanna say thanks to all who've reviewed so far and I hope for more reviews as I go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"" **= Normal Dialogue**

'' **= Telepathy**

"Comm Dialogue"

-Robot Talk-

_Spyke's POV_

I enter the park in civilian garb alongside my companion. I scan the area looking for our target. He's about ten yards away in a trench coat looking frantically back and forth.

'I found him.'

'You sure about this? We have no idea what's in there."

'Yes we do. I got the intel from his top lieutenant. Besides you wiped his memories of us clean so it's not like he could warn him. And either way we need to get rid of his shit off the streets. People who can make interdimensional portals isn't exactly fun.'

'If you say so.' We approach the man calmly.

"Smoke, smoke, broken windows?" He says focusing on us rather than his cohorts at the entrance and fountain.

"Actually me and my friend here are looking for something a little more… powerful."

"What you looking for kid." He seems relatively stable. But seems to lack the common knowledge to hide his pistol _under_ his jacket.

"We need a little Dark Force." He looks at us quizzically.

"You wanna go night flying? Right this way." He opens his coat reveal a swirling black portal. We enter the portal and find ourselves in what looks like a waiting room. There are two junkies on the couch next to us. On the far couch is a dramatically dressed man with a big blue hat and large yellow gauntlets. Standing next to him is an equally dramatically dressed black woman with a staff.

-Weapon detected. Weapon detected.-

"Sorry, that's mine." I pull a switch blade and knuckle dusters from my pocket and set them on a table.

"Search them." The guy on the couch says to the woman who I assume is his bodyguard. We spread our arms and the woman begins searching me for weapons. I look at my partner.

"Now." She punches the woman in the side and sends her across the room.

"Bow!" The guy stands in outrage. She's out cold. I look at the junkies.

"Leave now if you know what's good for you." They bolt through the portal. "Now, Pusher Man is it? I'm taking over."

"What? This is my city and two kids aren't gonna take it from me."

"Then you should've had more security than a bitch with a staff." He charges at me. I take him down with a simple right cross. "You talk too much. M'gann get whatever you can from him and wipe his mind. I'll check his computer." I go into his back room and put a flash drive in the computer. "Hmmm. List of contacts, stock in big name companies, Swiss bank accounts." I hit my comm link. "Oracle, you copy?"

"Yep, what do you need?"

"I got a ton of data from Pusher Mans computer. Put anything we can use into the database and transfer his assets to us."

"On it boss man. Oracle out." I return to the main room to find M'gann still draining Pusher Man and Bow beginning to stir. I approach her.

"It looks like you're out of a job. I may have a new one for you. If you're interested that is." She gets up.

"I really don't have much of a choice do I."

"You always have a choice. You're free to go if you wish but if I find you in the employee of evil again you will go to jail. If you come work for me then you will be given free room and board and will be free to leave at any time with the same constraint." She looks at me strangely.

"You serious?"

"Just ask her." M'gann having completed the draining of Pusher Man comes up and extends her hand to Bow

"I'm M'gann but you can call me Megan. Trust me, Spyke is the best boss you could ever want and the best friend you could ever have."

"Alright I'm convinced. I accept your offer"

"Good." I pull a card from my pocket. "Come to this address tonight between six and nine to meet the team and get acquainted."

"Team? How many people do you have?"

"A few but we're growing. I'll see you tonight. Come along M'gann."

"I'm sure I'm forgetting something. But what is it? Oh right, Hello Megan." She face palms. "I forgot to call the cops. You may wanna leave before they get here." She makes the call and we leave. "That went well."

"Yes. Better than I expected. Let's head back. I'm sure Cass is worried sick."

_To Be Continued…_

**Gonna put up the next chapter soon.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have run out of authors note ideas. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Normal Dialogue"

'Telepathy'

"Comm Dialogue"

-Robot/Computer Dialogue-

_Bubble's POV_ (**YEAH Switched it up a little**)

"Blossom I'm worried." I say while playing with some of my wife's hair.

"About What?"

"The girls, I heard them talking about some ninja who could shoot bone spikes out of his arms." As always her nose is buried in a book. Just like when we we're kids.

"So? They're invulnerable, the spike's would just shatter of bounce off."

"I know but I worry. They're our family, and what if they get on his bad side. He could attack the house. The girls, Buttercup, and we are invulnerable but Tim and Robyn aren't."

"Bubbles you worry too much. Who would be stupid enough to attack our house."

"MOJO JOJO, HIM, PRINCESS" I rattle off a list of names.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins hasn't left his cabin since we were thirteen, Princess has a family of her own, the Gang Green Gang moved to Mexico, and none of the others have been seen in years. Besides, Tim's defenses are practically impenetrable."

-Security Breach. Security Breach. Airborne threat inbound. Ten thousand meters and closing.- Blossom drops her book.

"What? Bubbles go see if Tim knows anything. I'll check on the girls." I run down to the lab.

"Timmy are you down here?"

"Over here momma, I'm trying to find out what this is."

-Master. Scans are complete. Heat seeking missile inbound. I suggest AA response. Shall I fire it?-

"No Selina I'll do it. Just give me a trigger." A big red button comes out of the wall. He smiles at it. "You know me so well." He runs up and a screen shows our satellite dish turning.

"Tim what's happening?"

"I might've made the dish into a make-shift grenade launcher."

"When did you-"

"I'll tell you later. No time right now. Selina is the shot ready?"

-Yes master. Anti-Heat Seeker primed.- He hits the button.

"FIRE!" The screen changes and shows what looks like a barrel being shot out of our roof.

-Missile at five hundred meters and closing.-

"IGNITE!" The barrel goes on fire and the missile collides with it in a brilliant explosion.

"What was that?"

"AA defenses at work."

"Why do we need AA defenses?"

"Did you not just see a missile nearly hit our house?" He makes a good point.

"Fine but what's that thing you we're talking to?"

"First not a thing a she. And second that is Selina. Selina could you project yourself please?"

-Yes Master.- Suddenly in front of me is a tall blue woman. –Hello Mistress Bubbles. I am Selina.-

"Why did she call me Mistress Bubbles?"

"She's an AI but she's new. She's basically a baby. Eventually she'll call everyone by their proper names. She called you Mistress Bubbles because there are four misses and three miss Utoniums in this house so I figured it would make understanding her easier. And please don't talk like she's not in the room." At that moment Blair bounds down the stairs.

"Tim I heard the explosion. Does she work?" He smiles at her.

"She's working perfectly, as you no doubt can see." He motions towards the blue woman.

"Oh my god. She's perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Blair got get everyone so we can show them." She flies up the stairs.

"Tim where did you find time to make an AI?"

"I coded her while Blair installed her hardware downstairs."

"Downstairs? We're in the basement. How much farther can we go?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." That's when everyone comes down and Selina disappears. Robyn comes towards us.

"Tim what's going on?"

"Blair and I have something to show you guys. Alonzi." He steps towards the wall and an elevator opens. He and Blair step on. "Well? Aren't you guys coming?"

"Timmy where does it go?"

"You'll see Brit. You'll see." We all step on. "Sorry. The ride's kinda long. It's a deep hole and the only way faster is a dead drop. We stay silent. The elevator dings and Tim speaks. "Last stop gardening tools and women's undergarments."

-Master you are on sub-basement level one.-

"I know Selina, I was just making a joke."

-I will need to study comedy.-

"Yes you will, especially around me. Everyone follow me to the AI core." We walk down a long hallway with many doors. Time Travel, Interdimensional Travel, Medical Research, Bio-Weapons, Training Facility, Armory, Cybernetics, War Room, and dozens of others. At the end is a big door that read AI Core. "Everyone allow me to introduce Selina." He opens the door. Inside is a big room full of big computers with dozens of lights and panels. The woman reappears.

-Greetings I am Selina.- Blossom speaks. Well more like shouts.

"You built a SUB-BASEMENT and an AI CORE?" She screams.

"Yes as well as a Cloning Lab, Cryogenics Lab, Bio-Weaponry Lab, and dozens of other things." Blossom calms down.

"I'm impressed. The Professor never went this far. Can we get a tour?" They smile at each other.

"Of course, but I can only show you the stuff on this level. First is the cloning lab." We all follow him to a big room full of glass tubes, One has what looks like a sheep in it. One a cow, a cat, a dog. I am amazed.

"Tim how did you do all this?"

"With nanites and Selina and Blairs help of course." We don't notice as Britney goes over to a corner.

"Hey Timmy what does this button do?"

"Brit don't." Too late. She presses it and a tube comes out of the wall. With a girl inside. Blossom loses it.

"You cloned a human? Why would you do that?!"

"I didn't make her. She was brought to me by a friend."

"What friend gave you a girl?"

"One of my S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts. They found her in an abandoned research facility in Alberta along with all the files of the facilities work. They couldn't find a use for her and figured I could so they sent her to me." We're all a little freaked out.

"Why don't you…birth…her and set her free? She only looks to be about twelve."

"I considered it but I can't. She's too unpredictable. I will release her one day but only when it would be safe." He shows us around the rest of the labs nad we stay in perpetual awe.

"Timmy I thought you said there was stuff you couldn't show us."

"Oh this is just the basic research level. The classified stuff is below." There's more. Cloning, Cybernetics, Medicine. And we've just scratched the surface.

_To Be Continued…_

**Too tired to do ending note.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah another day another chapter to post.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Normal Dialogue"

'Telepathy'

"Comm Dialogue"

-Robot Dialogue-

''**Multiple people speaking ''**

_Blair's POV_

Finally Tim and I have the house to ourselves. Our parents are out visiting Grandpa for his birthday but for some reason made us stay. Zari took that as an opportunity to ask Becky out so they're at the movies, and Britney in a jelous rage stormed off to her friend Kaite's house. We decided to pick a couple movies and do a double feature. He comes back up from his lab movie in hand

"What'd you pick?"

"Fright Night Remake, You?"

"Jennifer's Body, Looks like we're doing a horror movie double feature."

"Even more reason to build a creature."

"What?"

"Nothing, just a reference."

"Always with the references."

"It's part of my… excentric charm."

"Very true." He gestures towards the couch.

"Ladies first." He goes over to the DVD player. "Which one do you wanna watch first?"

"I don't know. Rock paper scissors?"

"How about rock paper scissors lizard Spock?"

"How do you play that?"

"It's very simple. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vapourises rock, and as always rock crushes scissors."

"Alright then." We start.

"**Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock."**

"Scissors."

"Lizard. Damn it, Best two out of three."

"You're on."

"**Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock."**

"Paper."

"Spock. Damn it, Best three out of five."

"No. I won so we're watching Fright Night first." Just as he's about to put it in Britney burst through the door bawling her eyes out. He forgets the DVD immediately and tries to calm her down. "Brit, Brit sweetie? What's wrong, why are you crying?" All I hear is incohearant noises but he seems to understand every word.

"What did she say?"

"She says she and Katie we're just hanging out and having fun when Kaite kissed out of nowhere, Brit was unprepared and had a mini freak out, Katie thought it meant she was mad and said they couldn't be friends anymore, she ran home, and the story catches up to us in real time." I look at her and she's a wreck. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are puffy and bloodshot, and her makeup is completely ruined. "You go put the movie in. I'll go get Brit cleaned up and we'll be back in a minute." I don't even bother questioning him. He's almost as protective of Britney as he is of me, especially with her sense of innocence. She's as fragile as a fabrige egg. I put in the movie and wait for them to return. They come back in with her face cleaned and she's wrapped in a fluffy towel. They're about to sit down when the alarm goes off.

-Emergency. Emergency- He let's go of Brit.

"What's the problem Selina?"

-Specimen vital spike in the cloning lab- He stiffens.

"Which specimen, dare I ask."

-Specimen X-23, I believe she is waking up.-

"Shit, this night just gets better and better. Come on." We follow him down to the lab, into the elevator, and down to the cloning lab. He hits the button Brit did the other day and the tube comes out of the wall. But something's different this time, she's… moving. "Selina are her vitals stable?"

-Yes master-

"Open the pod."

-Master it is not safe. She's too unpredictable-

"Selina I said open it so do it."

-As you wish master- The pod flushes the fluid and detatches the wires from her body. The front opens and she hits the floor. This is the first time I notice this… she's naked. She's breathing heavily. Tim steps towards her.

"Are you okay?" She growls and lunges at him pinning him to the wall. Brit and I prepare to rush her. "Wait, don't." We hold, She looks at his face.

"Your face is not one I recoignize. Who are you? Answer or I will kill you." Even while being threatened he's as calm as ever.

"My name is Tim Utonium."

"Are you a scientist?"

"Yes."

"Then you are one of the people who made me."

"No. You where created by an organization called Weapon X. The organization was shut down about ten years ago and you where left there. An organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. found you nine months ago and when they didn't know what to do with you they sent you to me."

"What did you intend to do with me?"

"To release you and give you a life, a home. Things that they never would."

"You are sincere?"

"Yes, If you would like to you could live here with me and my family. You could be part of it."

"You seem to be good natured, noble. I would like to live here."

"Alright then, but we'd better get you some clothes. Selina if you would be so kind."

-Yes master- Selina gives him a long robe. He hands it to the girl and she puts it on.

"If you're going to live here then you still need one thing."

"What?"

"A name."

"I am designated X-23." He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean a normal name. One we can call you in public. How do you like Laura?"

"It is… acceptable."

"Wonderful, Oh I almost forgot. This is my sister, now your sister, Britney, and my cousin, now your cousin, Blair." Wait what?

"Tim you can't be serious. Your just gonna let her join our family. What will the others say?" He looks at a screen.

"Well Becky's home so that's a start. Come on let's go." Brit and Laura follow into the elevator. What. Just. Happened? His head pokes through the door. "Blair, you coming?"

"Yeah." I follow. As we step off the elevator we hear the front door open.

"Becky you'll never guess what happened. We have a new sister." Brit bounds up the stairs.

"Tim what does she mean we have a new sister." Laura steps out from behind him.

"Hello I am Laura." She extends her hand and Becky faints.

_To Be Continued…_

**Next update may take some time. I haven't finished it yet.**


End file.
